


You're A Smart Man, Mr Eames

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja





	You're A Smart Man, Mr Eames

> It's a testament to how continually amazing this fandom is that you can make a prompt on a kink meme and it turns into a [the most epic ~~block party~~ discussion EVER, complete with _phenomenal_ fanfic attached as a bonus](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=9101155#t9101155). I'm just in AWE. This post is for all of you.
> 
> We veered totally OT for the meme, so here are the rest of my thoughts on Eames and how brilliant he actually is. Most of the points have already been wonderfully made in the meme thread, and so I'm not going to rehash them because I'm lazy and it's really late.
> 
> Besides that, I think Eames can speak for himself.

  


Meet Eames.

  


**EAMES IS BRILLIANT: A TOTALLY PERSUASIVE ARGUMENT.**  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

** Idea: Eames is smart. **

 

_Well, you see, right there you have various political motivations,  
anti-monopolistic sentiments, and so forth, but all of that stuff--  
it's really at the mercy of your subject's prejudice, you see.  
All you have to do is start with the absolute basic--  
the relationship with the father._

 

  
_Arthur: he's going to help us break into his own subconscious. *impressed look*_

 

  
_Thank you for your contribution, Arthur. :)_

 

 

** Idea: Eames is always outside the box. **

 

_I've had ample opportunity to observe Browning--adopt his physical presence, study his mannerisms, his habits, his pursuits, and so on and so forth._

_Arthur: How do you translate a business strategy into an emotion?  
Eames: Try this. My father accepts that I want to create for himself, not follow in his footsteps._

 

_Arthur: So he gives himself the idea?  
Eames: Precisely._   


 

 

_On the top level, we open up his relationship with his father, say, 'I will not follow in my father's foosteps;' then on the next level, we feed him, 'I will create something for myself.' Then by the time we hit the bottom level we bring out the big guns. <\-- (Oh Eames, I see what you did thar.)_

 

 

_We repair his relationship with his father whilst exposing his godfather's true nature. We should charge Fischer a lot more than we charge Saito for this stuff._

 

 

 

 

** Idea: Eames deliberately underplays his own intelligence. **

 

_Sorry, math was never my strong subject.  
(LATER): We need _at least_ a good ten hours._

 

_Cobb: How's your spelling? Eames: piss off.  
Cobb: How's your handwriting? Eames: Versatile._  
(LATER): References are something of a speciality for _me_ , Mr. Saito.

 

_You need the simplest version of the idea  
in order for it to grow naturally in your subject's mind--  
it's a very subtle art..._   


 

_Arthur: it didn't work. The subject realized he was dreaming and tore us to pieces.  
Eames: Excellent! But you learned from that, right?_

 

 

 

** Idea: Eames is the member of the group who's most firmly grounded-in-reality. **

_So you led us into a warzone with no way out. Forget it. If we go any deeper we just raise the stakes. I am sitting this one out on this level, boys._

  
_The vultures are circling. The sicker Maurice Fischer becomes, the more powerful Peter Browning becomes.  
...That boy's relationship with his father's even worse than we imagined._

 

  
_Eames: So that's it then, we failed.  
Cobb: We're done.  
Eames: ...Well, it's not me that doesn't get back to my family, is it?_

 

  
_Go. If you're not back by the kick, I'm leaving without you._

 

  
_He's in agony. I'm waking him up._

 

  
_You look a bit perkier._

 

 

_It's a shame, I really wanted to know what was going to happen in there. I swear we had this one._   


 

  
_Sorry, Robert._

 

 

** Idea: **

  
.... there actually isn't an idea here, i just want to stare at these lips

  
(lol cobb wants to stare too.)

  
Oh and Arthur also wants to stare at.... Eames bringing out the big guns. :D

 

 

** Idea: Eames not only comes up with THE ENTIRE PLAN, but his resourcefulness  
and ability to cover all bases SAVES THE ENTIRE PLAN. **

 

  
_Cobb: You've got one hour.  
Eames: An hour? You told me I was going to have all night to crack this.  
*cracks it anyway*_

 

  
_Cobb: We need a distraction.  
Eames: No problem. I've got a lovely lady I've used before._

 

  
  
  
_Eames: *totally just dreamed up some fucking rope and some action movie stunts*_

 

  
_Cobb: there must be access routes that cut through the maze, right? Did Eames add any features?  
Ariadne: I don't think I should tell you, if Mal finds out--  
Cobb: we don't have time for this, did he add anything?  
Ariadne: he added an air duct system that can cut through the maze.  
Cobb: Good, explain it to them._

 

  
_Eames: *also apparently added in a defibrillator, because when he sees Fischer lying on the floor, he heads straight for it on the wall without hesitation*_

 

 

** RECAP: THINGS EAMES DOES: **   


>   
> 
> 
> * Uses big words  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Reads  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Does intense research  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Is totally James Bond when necessary  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Has genuine empathy and understanding for everyone else in the dream  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Uses his imagination  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Utilizes classic Jungian archetypes in his methods for penetrating his mark's subconscious, which means he's probably *read* Jung, which means he's probably well-versed in the craft he practices.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * pre-plans safety features and backup plans into his dream architecture  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Pronounces everyone's names correctly, which is more than anyone else on the team can manage to do :D  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Gets people to trust him easily.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Makes himself indispensable.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Occasionally wears suits. And looks smoking hot.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Flirts with hot guys.
> 
>   
> 

  


**RECAP: THINGS EAMES PROBABLY ISN'T:**  


>   
> 
> 
> * Illiterate  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Only possessed of a vocabulary comprised of sexual innuendos  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Incapable of speaking except in come-ons  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * Actually bad at math or spelling ( **eta 8/18** : - which is *not* to say that I think he'd be any less brilliant even if he is; please see [this post](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/1065510.html) for clarification on this point!)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * As dumb as he likes to play.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * An idiot savant.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> * An addict.
> 
>   
> 

OKAY. I AM DONE. AND I DIDN'T EVEN USE THE MONEY QUOTE. :DDDDD

(oh who am i kidding, that's the money shot right there. *___*)

 

 

**EPILOGUE: A BONUS BUT VERY IMPORTANT THOUGHT ABOUT EAMES:**

Cathy: eames truly understands tonks  
he is like SHE IS THE BEST, I WOULD DO HER! LIKE, WOULDN'T YOU DO HER ARTHUR? I WOULD DO HER  
Me: He is sad that Remus lost the love of his life but happy that he can move on with Tonks!  
Me: COBB IS LIKE  
Cathy: a;sldkfj;asfd YES YES BITTER AND UNHAPPY  
Me: _REMUS WOULD NEVER_  
Me: HOW CAN HE MOVE ON LIKE THAT!  
Cathy: HE WOULD JUST BE UNHAPPY FOREVER!!!!  
Cathy: Arthur is like "remus can do whatever he wants. ~sniffs~"  
Cathy: eames is like TONKS :D HE CAN DO TONKS :D  
Me: meanwhile Ariadne just wants Harry and Hermione to get together :x  
Cathy: yes :<  
Me: she and Arthur bond :x  
Me: they're like, :D i don't know why anyone would ship Hermione with Ron, he's so immature  
Me: meanwhile Eames casts them LOOKS OF BETRAYAL  
Cathy: eames is like "...i like ron"  
"he's been ALL OVER HERMIONE since bok one"  
"I mean sure he was a little _mean_ "  
"but he was just trying to be FRIENDLY"  
Cathy: Arthur is like "well maybe he should have thought that through before he _said_ anything"  
Me: eames is like oh :(  
Cathy: eames is all like WELL HE WAS 11....  
arthur is like ~sniff~

 

THE END. :D THANK YOU FOR READING!

 

 **eta, 8/18:** I have clarified this post and elaborated regarding my thoughts about Eames' learning abilities [here](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/1065510.html). I do not place value judgments on different learning levels or educational backgrounds, and I'm truly sorry if this post gave that impression, and for any offense I may have caused.


End file.
